The head of a tip of a conventional high-pressure hose is composed of a nozzle formed with a plurality of jet holes for jetting high pressure water aslantly in the rearward direction radiantly, and a universal guide connected to the tip of the nozzle.
The foregoing high-pressure hose, as disclosed in the Japanese utility model publications No. 55-20380 and No. 49-37402, is housed in a rotary drum, and the high-pressure hose is rotated by the revolution of the rotary drum. The nozzle of the tip of the high pressure hose, as disclosed in the Japanese patent laid open publication No. 54-110658, advances while revolving inside of a drain pipe by a propulsion force by the high pressure water jetted from the nozzle and a draw-out operation of the high pressure hose from the rotary drum to clean the inside of the drain pipe.
When a high-pressure hose is rotated in the vertical pipe and the nozzle connected to the high-pressure hose is rotated in the vertical pipe, the nozzle revolves along the inner wall of the pipe. In this condition, when the high-pressure hose is fed into the pipe by being drawn out gradually from the rotary drum, the nozzle spirally revolves along the inner wall of the pipe. When the drain pipe is a horizontal pipe, even if the high-pressure hose is fed while rotating in the pipe, the nozzle advances straight forward and does not rotate spirally along the wall of the pipe. The high pressure water jet pressure of the nozzle is lowered when it is separated from the wall of the pipe so that in order to break the solid which is adhered and hardened on the upper portion of the pipe, much higher pressure and much more water are required, and thus, the inside of the pipe cannot be cleaned uniformly at high efficiency.